


How Philly owns Danny Boy

by Ryuu_MastersPet



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Chastity Device, Fluffy Ending, Innocence Play, M/M, Nicknames, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuu_MastersPet/pseuds/Ryuu_MastersPet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just pure and simple dirty smut I needed to get off my chest.</p><p>P.S. I make no claims to know Dan's actual religious orientation I just picked something I thought suiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Philly owns Danny Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the end note is kinda hella long. But please actually read it instead of skipping over it. I know it's tempting but humoring me might turn out better than expected.

Dan sighed lazily. He'd grown his hair back out at the insistence of Phil and so now had a very "manly" short ponytail at the nape of his neck almost all the time. Or rather all the time because it was summer. While London didn't usually get particularly hot it certainly wasn't cool either. And no one had air conditioning. No one.

"Dan. Would you come here please?" Phil called from his room.

Dan, who'd been lounging in some shorts and a light shirt in the living room, placed his laptop aside and headed to Phil's room. Phil was lounging naked across his bed and gave him some intense bedroom eyes.

"Those are some cute shorts Danny but why don't you get naked and join me?" Phil offered, a wide smile sweeping across his face.

Dan felt a blush light up his cheeks and decided to do just that. When naked, he crawled up to lay across Phil's chest. Neither he nor Phil were particularly muscular, but Phil had slightly more musculature than Dan. Dan made up for this slight by having shockingly better standing posture than Phil, who while technically taller (standing at an amazing, pun intended, 190.5 centimeters when not slumped over and mimicking Dan's sitting posture) slumped and stood shorter than Dan by a whopping 5 centimeters.

That was when he noticed Phil's hand on his arse and the slowly rising erection between Phil's thighs. Dan blushed, pressing himself more fully against Phil. Both he and Phil enjoyed when Dan acted the part of sweet innocent virgin, it made for some excellent dirty talk. Dan looked up and saw mischief in those blue, blue eyes.

"Philip, what's that pressing against me?" Dan asked in his softest voice.

He pressed his thigh more firmly against Phil's cock and gasped when Phil let out a groan.

"That is why I've got your willy locked up. It's bad when innocent little boys willies get hard like this," Phil said in his best tone of condescending maturity.

Dan made a soft squeaking sound when one of Phil's hands made its way down his body and gently tugged on Dan's caged cock. Dan felt his hips twitch and whined. He'd been locked up a while, and he was starting to get...antsy.

"What's this Danny? Are your testies full already?" Phil asked, flicking his fingers gently over Dan's almost over full balls.

"I watched those videos you told me not too on your laptop. They did funny things and made me feel weird," Dan whispered in a hushed tone, over playing his role of innocent.

He was horny as fuck, sue him.

"Danny, you were naughty. I told you those were too mature for you," Phil was using his disappointed voice and giving Dan's balls a light little tap in parody of a slap.

Dan whimpered and complied as Phil rolled him onto his back. Phil started massaging Dan's balls with fingers that were both harsh and gentle.

"Looks like we'll have to empty these again. I don't know if I should do it the nice way either. After all only good boys get to feel good," Phil hissed disapprovingly.

Dan squirmed, he really didn't know what he wanted. The thought of Phil teasing him relentlessly and ruining his orgasm was a huge turn on. But so was the thought of a nice sweet drawn out orgasm.

"I'm sorry Philip. I'll do anything for you to forgive me," Dan whimpered pleadingly.

He'd dug his grave, time to lay in it..

"Very well. Bad boys don't get their testies emptied the nice way. Assume the position," Phil was very flat about this statement.

Dan reached up and gripped the headboard, spreading his thighs invitingly. Phil reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a key on a leather cord. Dan felt his middle clench and almost regretted his decision. This would be four times in a row he chose to have his orgasms ruined. It would only make his next real orgasm that much better.

"Naughty boy," Phil sighed.

Dan felt all his pleasure centres light up, he recognized that sighing tone. Phil was happy with him. It was that breathy little sighing tone that caused Dan's eyes to tear up in pleasure, his body to clench and shudder. That tone was bliss.

Phil unlocked the chastity cage on Dan's cock and Dan sighed now himself. The cage came off and Dan was near immediately half hard. But what really got him started was Phil stroking him gently. Dan squirmed and gripped the headboard tighter, gasping.

"See this is why I locked this up. This is naughty for boys raised as innocent as you," Phil was trying to be condescending.

"I knew what porn was at twelve," Dan mumbled.

"What was that Danny? Slipping out of character are we?" Phil teased, stopping his stroking.

"No Philip. 'm sorry," Dan said.

"Oh then was it back chat?"

"No Philip."

"Was my little Danny praying?"

"Phil you prat! You know I'm atheist," Dan hissed, snapping his thighs shut.

"Sorry Danny. I promise to stop slipping up if you do," Phil offered.

"Philly please! It feels funny," Dan whispered, spreading his thighs once more.

"Of course it does baby. You're supposed to be all nice and soft," Phil resumed his stroking and Dan sighed.

Phil was stroking his cock with quick efficient strokes. Thumbing the head and slit carefully. Dan squirmed and whined and shuddered under the attention, eventually he felt his balls tightening, drawing up to his body. Dan cried out, a wordless shuddering near sob when Phil's hand let go. Dan's balls clenched painfully and his cock dribbled it's load, several spurts followed the initial. Dan whining the entire time.

"Naughty boy. Look at these," Phil sighed, gently massaging Dan's balls once more.

"They're not empty," Dan whispered looking down his body.

"What was that Danny?"

"They're not empty Philly. Do it again," Dan begged Phil, thrusting his hips a little bit.

Phil smiled, a dopey looking grin full of all the happiness Phil could muster.

-

After two more ruined orgasms Dan was so exhausted that he couldn't even think about moving, let alone actually performing the simple action of pulling his arms down from above his head, at least for now. Phil seemed pleased enough though.

"Dan?"

"Yeah Phil?"

"Tomorrow let's make love. No cage, no games. Just you and me Danny," Phil smiled, kissing Dan's cheek.

Dan smiles and curls himself to be the little spoon to Phil's big spoon.

"Sounds nice."

"I love you Danny."

"Love you too Philly."

-

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Concerns even? Leave them all. If you have to pick between kudos and comments, I prefer the comments.
> 
> P.S. To clarify: I will delete any flame comments, I do not care to be judged harshly about what I fantasize about. Innocence play rarely if ever gets me off, only if done right, and idgaf how that makes me a "bad person". I've heard the entire spiel before and more likely than not by someone with better grammar (English professors are excellent at telling people off). So if you want to leave a comment to try and shame me, it won't.
> 
> P.P.S. To commentors leaving genuine questions or anything, I will answer with all the kindness my heart can muster. I love chatting with the people who've read my works, I love getting your perspective. So feel free to ask or even just leave your perspective.
> 
> P.P.P.S. I do not claim to be an expert on innocence play (or any other form of bdsm for that matter) I only know that I've observed several lifestyle coupes and have taken note of their actions and reactions over time.


End file.
